


Jungle Juice

by Hollylynn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom!Derek, Dom/sub, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Derek, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, sub!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollylynn/pseuds/Hollylynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's an 11 year age difference and the threat of jail time when it comes to love anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies just a few things before you read.  
> 1\. This is my first fic in this fandom and like my second fic ever, you'll probably be able to tell I apologize, writing does not come natural to me.  
> 2\. Please go to end notes for some warnings, just an expansion on things I have tagged.  
> 3\. All mistakes are my own, if you see something major please feel free to let me know.  
> 4\. This is just a test run chapter to see if it gets any interest, other chapters will be longer.  
> 5\. Do not own Teen Wolf or the character's, just this plot.

Stiles really needs this, it's the end of finals week, almost summer break, and he needs to just let go. Unfortunately none of his friends wanted in on his plan to sneak into Beacon Hills only gay club, so he's going solo tonight. Maybe he'll get hit on, get a little drunk if he's lucky, and go home not knowing the meaning of stress, so that's what he planned anyway. But the night had other ideas he guesses, because he's in some stranger's car, heading to this stranger's house, and will more than likely end up in this stranger's bed. Let's back up just a bit, and try and figure out how he ended up here exactly. He successfully snuck into the club no thanks to his loser friends(who were too scared to get caught to join him), he was casually standing by the bar hoping someone would be interested enough to buy him a drink. And well Stiles doesn't necessarily find himself that attractive, but he has this look that certain gay guys love, not really tall, kind of skinny, and young, twinkish is what his friends call it. It didn't take that long for him to catch someone's eye, he was expecting at least a semi attractive meat head of a man, but this guy looked like a Greek god. "I haven't seen you around here before, or town really for that matter, did you just move here, I'm Derek by the way?" said Adonis "No I usually just keep to myself, don't really go out much, the name's Stiles." Stiles sort of yelled over the music. "Well looks like we're celebrating you finally coming out...of the house that is that deserves a drink, how about a blow job?" Stiles choked on nothing "Woah way to be straight forward." Derek gave Stiles a huge smile "It's a drink, the jungle is famous for it, but who knows maybe later actual blow jobs will be on the table." This guy was something else, he'd been speaking directly in Stiles ear for most of their conversation and Stiles does not want to talk about the boner he has right now. Derek went farther down the bar to flag down the bar tender and get their drinks. He comes back with two extra large shot glasses. "Just how drunk are you trying to get me Derek?" Stiles asks. "How drunk do I need to get you sweetheart?" Derek counters. One blow job turns into 3 and Stiles is done, he's right on the edge of drunk, he still has some control over himself, and he doesn't want to push it. Derek drags him out to the dance floor and the more they dance, the harder he can feel Derek getting, this is supposed to be a fun stress relieving night so fuck it. "Do you want to get out of here?" Stiles sort of slurs "My places isn't to far from here." Derek whispers in his ear. And that's how he ended up in a stranger's car, on his way to a stranger's house and will more than likely end up in this stranger's bed. Pulling up to Derek's house is a shock for Stiles, he knew Derek had to be doing okay financially judging by his awesome Camero, but this guy lived in a mansion, like a real life mansion. As soon as the door shuts behind them, Derek is lifting him up and carrying him up the stairs, and Stiles really hopes he's not a serial killer.


	2. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter and it's a little longer this time so yay! Do not own teen wolf or the characters!   
> Also sorry about the first chapters format it wasn't supposed to be like that, and I just can't edit it for some reason.

Okay so Stiles was nervous he thought this would be easy, get a little drunk, find a hot yet not creepy stranger, and lose his virginity. Bam done and done, but now Derek is half naked and Stiles only has his boxers on and he's not sure if he can do this anymore. He likes Derek and he wants to have sex with Derek, but something is telling him this isn't the right way to go about it. Derek sensing Stiles' nervousness stops taking off his pants to ask what's wrong.

"Nothing, nothing, I'm fine we can keep going" Stiles squeaks out. "Stiles you're not fine and I really don't like having to ask twice" and the tone of voice he was using really shouldn't be hot, but it is. "I just, well I mean-" Stiles tries to get out, but Derek cuts him off "If you don't want to do this anymore Stiles it's fine, you don't owe me anything." Stiles decides it's time to explain, because he can't just leave he likes Derek and maybe if he explained Derek would still want something to do with him afterwards...maybe.

He sits up on the bed while Derek buttons his pants back up, leaving his belt buckle open and god that's so hot, but now is not the time. "Okay look, I went to Jungle to uhm, because I was tired of being a virgin" Derek gave a extremely judgmental eyebrow raise, "look not judgement okay, anyway that's why I went and that's why I came home with you, because I thought it would be that easy, just find a hot interesting guy and get it over with, but I'm starting to think that maybe you're not supposed to lose your virginity half drunk to someone you haven't even been on one date with and I'm sorry I wasted your time, I can leave I just need to call a cab or something, because my car is still at Jungle, let me just-"

"Woah Stiles calm down, listen you're right that's not how you should lose your virginity, I'm not upset and you didn't waste my time, I like you and I want to get to know you. Hopefully take you on a date sometime soon, so here's what we are going to do, we're going to sleep and then we can talk in the morning okay?" Stiles nodded.

He didn't expect Derek to take the news so well, dealing with virgins is not something most people want to deal with, or at least that's what Stiles would guess. More importantly Derek totally said he wanted to take Stiles on a date! Stiles slid into bed, and was then manhandled onto his side so that Derek could spoon him, and of course Stiles had to be the little spoon. He liked this feeling of falling asleep with someone snuggled up to him, he liked being wanted. He made it through the virginity talk safely, which means Derek is a awesome guy, but he doesn't know how Derek is going to react to his age.

When Stiles wakes up he's not sure where he is at first, but after a 45 second freak out he remembers most of last night. He's in bed alone so he gets up and sort of stumbles into the living room like people with a hangover do. Where he smells food, delicious food that makes him want to throw up and eat it all, all at the same time. "Morning sunshine" Derek chuckles, "you doing alright there?" "Hangover" was all Stiles could mutter out. "Sit, eat, and then we needed to talk" Derek said in a serious voice Stiles was pretty sure he did not like. He obeyed, trying to eat slowly to avoid this talk he was sure he did not want to have, but eventually there was no food left on his plate.

"Your phone kept going off early this morning, I tried to wake you, but you seemed pretty dead to the world. I decided to check it, I mean it went off a lot it could have been an emergency, it was a text from your dad, something about curfew being at 11 pm, not 11 am." Derek just sat there eyebrows raised silently asking Stiles to explain. "Okay, well yes I live with my father still, many people do, it's not weird or anything." "Stiles how old are you? And do not lie to me." And okay he wasn't getting out of this one, well here goes nothing "I'm 16" he sighed, "I'm really sorry Derek I didn't mean for you to even know, I didn't think you'd want anything other than a one night stand" he stutters out.

Now Derek was pacing around the room looking ready to kill someone and Stiles just wishes he would say something, anything really. He just wants to be able to make this right, he wants Derek and he knows that Derek wont want him anymore. He just met him he shouldn't feel as upset as he does, he decides it's better if he just leaves, but before he can make it to the bedroom Derek decides to speak. "What the hell were you thinking Stiles, you're a minor, what if something happened to you, what if we had sex and your dad found out about it. I'm 27 stiles, I'm eleven years older then you and this is so illegal, whether you were looking for a one night stand or a relationship the fact that you are 16 is information that you divulge to the other person involved. And now you have me sitting here thinking of ways I could make a relationship with a 16 year old work, I want you Stiles, I've never wanted anyone else as badly as I want you and now I don't know if that can even happen." As bad as it is all Stiles took from that was that Derek was interested. "We can make this work Derek, I wouldn't tell anyone I want this to work, we can do this" Stiles says, hopeful.

"I need to think this over Stiles, so here's what we are going to do, we're going to get dressed, exchange numbers, I'm going to take you to your car, and you're going to give me a few days to think about this, understand?" Stiles nodded dumbly. Derek didn't talk the rest of the time and now here they were in The Jungle parking lot and Stiles didn't really want to get out of the car. "Can I have a kiss?" he asks "I mean you totally might decide after a few days that you aren't interested in anything with me and I may never see you again, one kiss isn't too much to ask for is it?" Derek grabbed his chin and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Now get out" he commanded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if there are any mistakes, make sure to comment(:


	3. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles have a talk about their relationship. Also sex happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own characters or anything! Sorry this took so long but look IT'S OVER 2,000 WORDS. More than the first two chapters combined. Real life was kicking my ass, but I hope to have more time now.

He didn't hear from Derek for a week, he really wanted to text him or call him, but he decided the best thing to do was give him all the space he needed. If he pushed, he might end up pushing him in the wrong direction. It would probably be better if it wasn't summer at least school would occupy him, but no he is alone with his thoughts. So he lets Scott come over and talk endlessly about Allison just so he doesn't have to be alone anymore.

It's almost a week and a half when Derek finally calls him, he's in the middle of playing Call of Duty with Scott when the phone rings, he scrambles to find it allowing his character to die in the process. Scott's confused, but Stiles just tells him he'll go make food if Scott promises to stay upstairs, Scott agrees he wants a sandwich.

After rushing down stairs to the kitchen he answers "Hello?" He tries not to sound too eager, but he's pretty sure he's failed, because the next thing Derek says is "How long have you been waiting by the phone?"

"I wasn't waiting by the phone" Stiles huffed.

"Yea sure, come over at five."

"Well maybe I have something to do at five" Stiles countered feeling petty.

"Stiles that wasn't a request, I'll text you directions, don't be late." With that the phone call was over, he had about two hours to get ready and properly freak out. He made Scott a sandwich and then promptly kicked him out without explanation, he didn't have time to have the talk they would have to have if he explained. He showered, tried on about fifteen outfits, and had a mini freak out, when he was done he had just twenty minutes to get to Derek's house and he really didn't want to know what would happen if he was late.

After several knocks Derek finally answered the door, he was wearing sweats and t shirt that was too tight and jesus life wasn't fair. He didn't say a word to Stiles, just moved out of the way and gestured inside the apartment. Stiles took that as his cue to enter. Now he was sitting awkwardly on the couch waiting for Derek to speak.

"What you did was not okay Stiles" Derek finally said.

" I know okay I know, I'm sorry, did you order me over here to tell me what I already know, I know I fucked up and I feel terrible I really don't need you rubbing it in" Stiles muttered

"First of all, you will not speak to me like that, and secondly I did not order you over here to rub it in, I ordered you over here to tell you that I'm going to go against my better judgement and the fucking law here and get involved with you. I'm making a terrible mistake, but I just can't leave you alone."

"You want to date me?" Stiles asked genuinely surprised.

"Yes Stiles I want to date you, but there have to be rules, serious rules that you cannot break do you understand?" Derek said.

"Yes I understand, 100% I can follow rules" Stiles said unable to contain his excitement.

They(read: Derek) decided that they wouldn't jump into anything too fast, he said Stiles was still "so young" and he didn't want him to regret anything.

They really did start off sort of slow the had three "dates" over at Derek's house, before they even kissed again, but once they got past date number five Derek was open to a discussion about sex.

"So I think we should forgo the discussion and just have the sex."

"Stiles, this is a discussion we will be having, you're sixteen and a virgin for christ sakes, I'd like to do this as right as possible."

"Would you stop bringing my age into everything Derek! I'll be seventeen in a couple of months anyway."

"Anyway, you just need to make sure your ready" Derek said as he pulled Stiles into his lap. "I don't ever want you to regret this, regret me." He murmured.

Stiles situated himself so he was straddling Derek, "I would never regret this, that night after the club, when I stopped you in the middle to tell you I wasn't ready, you didn't try and pressure me or get angry, you made me feel better about the situation, you're the person I want to do this with Derek, and we should do it tonight." Stiles ground his hips down into Derek's, he could feel that Derek was hard, he was so getting laid tonight.

Stiles did not in fact get laid that night. Derek said it wasn't something he nor Stiles could "force;" that it would "happen when it happened." So Stiles decided to just go with the flow rather than push Derek who was obviously more uncomfortable with his age than he wanted to admit.

Stiles got to know Derek pretty well over the short time they had been together, so he should have known that their first time would happen, because of Derek's unnecessary and insane jealous streak. Stiles was just minding his own business paying for the Chinese food, because Derek didn't want to get up when out of nowhere the delivery boy asked him for his number. "Uh wh-what?" Stiles stammered not sure he heard hi correctly.

"I said can I have your number, I know it's a bit forward, but I've seen you at school and never had the nerve to talk to you, so I figured I'd take my chances and ask now." The delivery boy(Jack maybe?) said as he leaned forward giving Stiles a smile that he was sure made people melt. It would have made him melt had he not had Derek waiting for him in the other room.

"I uhm don't think that's a good idea" Stiles replied blushing and stepping back, he saw Derek get up at of the corner of the eye and he hoped Derek would leave it alone, because this kid went to his school and the last thing he needed to know was that Stiles was involved in a not so legal relationship.

"Do you uhm have a boyfriend or something?" Jack? said looking put off.

"Not rea-no I don't I'm just not in a good place for anything new, even friendships, I'm sorry."

"Still not over Lydia?" Jack chuckled.

Truth was Stiles had been over Lydia for a while, they had been friends for ages and he realized she was his soul mate, but in the same way Scott was his soul mate they were meant to be friends forever and nothing more(although she was still the most beautiful woman after his mom that he had seen), but Jack didn't know that so he just went with it. "Yes I don't know when I will be over her, but definitely not any time soon, sorry." Stiles at least had the decency to at least look apologetic at all, because you know that hot hunk of man he had(who was now standing right behind the door, Jesus calm down).

Jack was completely sympathetic to Stiles "unrequited love" issue, bid him a good day, and told him to call when he realized he could do better than Lydia Martin(rude).

As soon as Stiles put the food on the counter, he was picked up and set on the counter also. Derek crowded in between his legs "So who's Lydia Martin?" Derek's voice was gravely, it generally meant Derek was upset, but Stiles really loved to hear it.

"She's one of my best friends, used to be in love with her, but that didn't work out, I got over it she realized after that how amazing I was and befriended me in algebra 2. Why are you getting all growly? Are you seriously jealous over a girl I was head over heels for in elementary school? News flash dummy I'm not head over heels for any girl now just you!" Stiles chuckled, he didn't know why but he liked jealous Derek.

Derek had the decency to look a little embarrassed, but he still pressed on "but you're not in a relationship? As far as the delivery boy is concerned you're single?"

"Derek he goes to my school okay, we have to keep a low profile and I didn't want him to ask questions" Stiles huffed, "Now can we please eat?"

Derek picked him up off of the counter. "Nope, we have something to do first, Chinese food is better cold anyway." Derek said as he carried Stiles up the stairs.

Once they got to Derek's room and on the bed Stiles realized what was about to happen and for exactly .5 seconds he was not sure, but then he was definitely sure. Unfortunately Derek managed to catch Stiles brief doubt, "We don't have to do this you know? If you're still not 100% sure, that's okay." Derek said putting aside his possessiveness to comfort Stiles.

"No, no, no, I want this Derek okay it's just my first time, so I am going to be nervous, but you are exactly who I want to do this with, there is no one else that I want to share this with at all, not even Lydia Martin, just you." Stiles confession did something to Derek, because before he know it his clothes were thrown to the other side of the room along with Derek's. Stiles was still a bit nervous, but Derek was very attentive, kissing Stiles all over and not making any attempts to rush anything.

As great as it felt to have Derek's lips all over his body, he wanted more. "Der I need more, please I'm ready come on"

That made Derek chuckle(rude), with one last kiss to his lips he whispered in Stiles ear "Roll over and let me take care of you." It sent a volt down Stiles spine as he obliged. After rolling over he grabbed a pillow to prop up his head and spread his legs more inviting Derek to do whatever he wanted. He was still nervous, but he knew he could stop Derek any time he wished. Stiles was so lost in his thoughts regarding his loss of virginity he didn't register Derek's movements. He was only brought back to reality when he heard the clip of a lube cap and then hands spreading his cheeks. Then he was fully aware of what was happening, he was excepting to feel lubed fingers at his entrance, but instead he felt Derek's tongue. Derek's tongue was in his ass oh Jesus.

"Derek, god wha-don't ever stop doing that- ohmy." Stiles practically screamed. He had never felt something so amazing in his life. Derek continued his ministrations only pausing to kiss his way up and down Stiles back. After what felt like a lifetime of the most intense pleasure in the world Derek finally backed away, quickly returning with lubed fingers.

"I'm going to start off slow and you need to tell me when you want more okay? I don't want to rush this." Derek relayed as he slowly entered in the first finger. Stiles could tell right away that he could take more and egged Derek on until he was three fingers in. Derek really did want to take his time, but Stiles was wearing him down with all the pleading and moaning Derek couldn't hold out. After he withdrew his fingers so he could retrieve a condom from the side table, Stiles attempted to turn over. With a hand coming to his hip to stop him he heard Derek "We should do this with you on your hands and knees," after seeing the look on Stiles face he continued with "it will hurt a lot less this way."

Stiles didn't care "I want to see you and if that requires a little pain then so be it." Stiles said as he turned all the way over. After Derek got the condom on and made sure to use plenty of lube he lined himself up at Stiles' entrance. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's waist in anticipation of what was to come.

But Derek paused looking Stiles in the eye and making sure he knew that they could stop at anytime. "This will probably hurt at first okay, just let me know if it is to much." Stiles nodded and with that Derek started to push in and Jesus was he right, it hurt like hell, but Derek was going as slowly as possible to try and ease the pain. "How much dick do you have Derek ohmygod how are you not all the way in yet?"Stiles gave a short laugh attempting to mask his fear.

"Jesus Stiles you're so fucking tight Jesus if I go any faster it'll be over before it starts." Derek then gave what Stiles would hope to be an understanding noise as he finally bottomed out, after that he just stopped moving it took Stiles a minute to realize Derek was waiting for the green light to go. "

Oh yea buddy you can move, just slowly at first okay." Derek started thrusting in and out of Stiles slowly as per his request and shoved his face in Stiles' neck most likely to muffle the moans he couldn't seem to control. After several thrusts all the pain seemed to leave Stiles body. He couldn't believe how amazing it felt to have Derek inside him, it was everything he could have hopped for. Derek started to increase his speed "Der good God I'm not going to last much longer"

"S'okay come whenever you want I'm not far behind you baby" Derek sound absolutely wrecked. And the kisses on his neck and Derek's breath in his ear combined with one particularly powerful thrust did Stiles in, he came all over his stomach. Derek true to his word came three thrusts later. "I'm not gonna move for now" Derek said when collapsed onto Stiles not bothering to pull out either. Stiles chuckled until he realized Derek was serious.

"Derek you're heavy get off" Derek decided he was definitely not going to move. They may have fell asleep after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt it was appropriate to end with the sex scene! We will now be getting into the D/s, BDSM side of it as I hope to have Derek introducing it to Stiles in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave comments they really do help.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys I really do feel so shitty for abandoning my work, but that's what college and life will do to you right? Anyway a little update I am currently working on the next chapter and I will post on Monday. Going to try and make it a long chapter in an apologies of sorts but we will see. Thanks to everyone who read hope you enjoy what is coming next!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so there is an underage warning, Stiles is 16 and Derek is 27 when they meet, and sexual things do happen when Stiles is 16.  
> Also this fic is heavy on the daddy kink, so I'm letting you know. If those things make you not want to read I totes understand, I just want you to know what you're getting into. Also this is a BDSM relationship, although I did research for this fic, this is in no way shape or form meant to serve as an ideal for that type of relationship, nor is it trying to shame that type of relationship. I do have times when I purposefully write Derek as a bad dom, if you would like a warning for that let me know, I myself have never been in this kind of relationship so my descriptions may not be accurate. If this is the kind of relationship you have experience in/or researching and you see something in my fic that I should warn for, let me know. Thank you. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
